One Night
by Peacefulla
Summary: Sometimes you only get one night to express how you truly feel.


Sanzo and Hakkai looked out the window as Goku and Gojyo climbed into the jeep."We'll take real good care of Hakuryu, I promise Hakkai you don't have to worry about a thing!" Hakkai smiled down at him even though he and Sanzo were on the second floor Goku was as loud as always."I'm not worried about Hakuryu I know he'll be fine with you and Gojyo." Sanzo stood there as unemotionally as ever looking down at his two travling companions."Hey monk! Don't get so use to the quite we'll be back later on tonight." He let the ash from his cigarette fall out the window."Good riddance even if it's just for a few hours." Gojyo grinned widely up at the window."When I get back I'm goanna make that monk more miserable than before." "See you later Hakkai! Bye Sanzo! I wish you guys were coming!" Hakkai smiled and waved at his two friends but they had already faded into the distance."Looks like it's just the two of us tonight."Hakkai turned to look at Sanzo who was seated at the small wood table with a cigarette in one hand and the day's paper in the other."It's an over due vacation." Hakkai chuckled."I hate to admit it but the quiet is nice." "Enjoy it while you can those two idiots will be back before the night's over." Hakkai stood there looking at Sanzo with no words in mind to speak."What is it?" He was taken aback for a moment then cleared his throat."I'm going to the market to pick a few things up for dinner is there something particular you want me to cook?" The young blond monk never took his eyes off the paper when he replied."Whatever you decided is fine with me it always is." He took one last look at the man then exited the room to do his shopping.

"Where the hell are we?" Goku and Gojyo drove slowly down the dirt path, the fog that surrounded them was as thick as a wall making it impossible to see anything within a inch of them. "Gojyo where are we?" "Shut up you stupid monkey!" "Screw you water sprite, we're lost!" Gojyo let out an annoyed grunt. "We're not lost you idiot this fogs so thick I can't see a damn thing." "So what do we do now?" "Pull over and find shelter with fog this thick rain sure to follow, one things for sure we're not making it back tonight." Goku let out a loud moan and leaned back in his seat. "No food until tomorrow what a drag."

"It sure is coming down I hope Goku, Gojyo & Hakuryu are alright." Hakkai turned his attention away from the window and looked at the man sitting across from him. Sanzo was seated in the same chair from earlier eating the meal Hakkai had spent over two hours preparing. For the first time since Goku and Gojyo left he regreted not going with them, he stayed behind hoping to bond more with Sanzo but he realized more than likely that wasn't going to happen."This is really good." The words took him by surprise he never before received a compliment about his cooking from Sanzo. "I'm glad you enjoy it, it's a special dish I've been wanting to make for sometime and since Goku and Gojyo aren't here I thought I would make it for someone who would appreciate the taste." "I'm glad you did." Hakkai smiled and the monk gave a smirk they both glanced at each other and for the first time in years their eyes met. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would rip out of his chest he hadn't felt this way in such a long time he wonder why of all times he should feel this way now, those violet eyes made him feel exposed but yet eerily protected. Sanzo turned away and walked to the window he took a cigarette from his pack and lit up. "We won't be seeing Goku and Gojyo until sometime tomorrow, I just hope those two idiots had enough common sense to find shelter before the storm." He took another puff from his wrapped tobacco then walked out the room without saying another word.

The little shack didn't provide much warmth but at least they were both out of the rain, Gojyo took a moment from his thoughts to check on Goku. The younger man slept soundlessly on the cot while the little white dragon layed on the pillow above his head, the sight of the two made him smile he took his eyes off the picture perfect duo to focus on the warm orange glow coming from the oil drum. The fire he started was still going strong but he knew within a few hours it wouldn't be burning as much, he used books and pieces of discarded wood he found about the old shack to keep the warmth going, for the first time in his life he used a lighter for another purpose besides a flame for a cigarette. He looked out the dirty little window wondering how much longer until the real storm came.

Sanzo laid on his bed fully clothed he didn't see the point in trying to get any sleep in this weather, the steady drops of rain and flicking of lighting was guaranteed to keep him up for the remainder of the night. He reached for his pack of cigarettes and looked inside there were only three left he took one out and lit up, in the morning he would have to remind Hakkai to get him a new carton. The thought of him flashed into his mind and the moment they had shared at dinner, for the first time since his master died he felt calm and at ease those green eyes were a reassurance he didn't know he needed. He thought deeper about their relationship and realized he and Hakkai had always been on the same page. They were the first to sense danger and feel when things were astray, their personalities might be different but for the most part they thought the same way. Sanzo smiled to himself without the green eyed man around he would of killed Goku and Gojyo a long time ago; deep down inside he knew those feelings were true.

"Gojyo?" Goku sat up on the cot rubbing his eyes. "How long was I out?" "Not as long as I expected you to be." Goku's voice was in a sleepy tone but he still mange to dish out an insult. "Screw you water sprite." Gojyo grinned widely at him and Goku walked over to where he was seated by the window. "Is there any food around here I'm hungry?" "You'll have to wait until we get back to town, I'm dealing with my own crisis; I'm out of cigarettes." The golden eyed boy looked out the little smudged window. "It doesn't seem to be letting up at all." Gojyo stared at his face the warm orange glow from the oil drum illuminated his features making him look more innocent and vulnerable than he truly was, he turned and looked into Gojyo's blood colored eyes they shined brightly against the flames from the oil drum. In that moment no words needed to be spoken they both knew what was on the other's mind. Gojyo put his arm around Goku's waist moving him closer into the older man's arms, they both looked into each another's fire filled eyes it didn't seem to matter who moved in for the first kiss but when it happened it was more heavenly then they both could of imagined.

The knock at the door came suddenly and unexpected, he wasn't waiting for a late night visitor but he wouldn't turn one away either. He opened the door and to his slight surprise stood the one person he had hoped to see. "I'm running low on cigarettes." The words came at a somewhat disappointing blow. "I'll be sure to pick some up for you at the market." A loud crackle of thunder sounded in the distance the two men faced the window and looked out into the blacken sky. "I always find it impossible to sleep in this kind of weather, I was just about to make some tea would you like some?" Sanzo's glazed was still focused on the night sky as he entered inside the green eyes man's room.

It felt good to be in someone's arms knowing they cared, after a lifetime of no intimate contact it was nice to have been with someone he knew. The last hour and a half had been the most physically exhausting experience of his life, it could of easily lasted for an hour more but it was his first time and his older lover didn't want to drain him. He watched Hakuuryu who slept quietly on a pile of their clothes, he was afraid that word might get back to Hakkai about what had taken place but now looking at the little white dragon he knew more than likely he had been to tried to realize or care. Strands of Gojyo's long blood red hair layed on his shoulder and brushed against his neck he held on tight to his arm and brought it closer to his chest, never in 500 years did he think the two of them would be like this. Indeed in felt good to be in someone's arms too bad it was only for the night.

The tea was perfectly warm two spoonfuls of sugar would bring it to perfection. Sanzo was already half way done with his cup while Hakkai still fiddled with his. "Would you like some more tea Sanzo?" He contemplated the question before supplying an answer. "Just a little more." Hakkai smiled warmly and walked over to the stove to retrieve the tea pot, he turned around and the older man stood behind him. "You left your cup on the table." He didn't reply he just stood there staring at him with those violet eyes. Hakkai gave a weak smile. "It's not a big deal I'll go get it." The monk stuck out his arm so he couldn't pass, he took the tea pot from his hand and placed it back on the stove. "You felt it too didn't you?" He was stunned by the question, he felt as if he had been the victim of a surprise attack, then suddenly something he said struck. "Too?" He turned to look at the blond who leaned against the stove. "I could lie and say I didn't but I don't see the point in playing games." For the first time in the three years since he had known Sanzo he was finally opening up, he walked over and accepted the hand he had extended. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and gently touched his cheek. "Your damn eyes I don't know what it is they do to me." Hakkai touched the back of his blond mane running his fingertips up and down the back of his neck. "Whatever it is your eyes do the same thing to me." This was a moment he had secretly wanted for so many years, his lips were so soft and his skin smelled so sweet and every time he looked into those eyes he could feel himself getting weak. He wanted him so bad but he needed a moment to collect his thoughts everything was happening so fast he didn't want to ruin the moment for them. He pulled away and the look in Hakkai's eyes asked _'why?' _He turned away from him staring at the rainy night outside, after a few minutes he removed the Maten Sutra from shoulders and disrobed, Hakkai watched as Sanzo undressed then started to take off his own clothes the two men stood there in the flesh looking over one another. For the past three years they had been friends, travling companions and for the first time tonight something more. Their lust filled eyes shined brightly in the night as Sanzo slowly walked over to the bed Hakkai obediently followed, before they could start a memory of love making that would last a lifetime they stared into each other's eyes once again. "This is only for one night." Hakkai shook his head in understanding he knew the event that was to take place wasn't meant to last or be repeated, they had lost too much in their lives including the only people they had ever truly loved they had made a vowel to themselves and the dead that they would never love so deeply again because the pain was too much of a burden to bear. When they came to a understanding both men slipped in between the covers and wrapped arms around one another they started to rock slowly feeling the pressure of the other's body. Sanzo kissed Hakkai deeply forcing his tongue down the depths of the other man's throat, he playfully licked and bite his neck leaving his mark on his flesh. He left a trail of kisses that lead down to his scar, he touched it gently was his fingertips as if it were a new wound then softly licked and kissed it, his hand moved farther down his legs to his crouch he carefully touched his manhood and slowly started to stroke it. The rocking between them became slow as the stroking of his hand became fast, Sanzo looked up at him with hungry eyes as Hakkai let out soft lust filled moans when he could no longer contain his excitement he came quick and quietly all over his lover's hand. They looked at one another knowing it was time to switch position, Sanzo layed on his back while Hakkai got on top, the rocking started up again and the green eyed man slowly traced his body with his tongue. He stopped at his manhood and saw that it was already hard then teasingly licked the tip of it with his tongue the deep breath he let out told Hakkai he was on the right track.

The End


End file.
